


Book Commentary: The Wrath and the Dawn

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [100]
Category: The Wrath and the Dawn Series - Renée Ahdieh
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Relationships: Shahrzad al-Khayzuran/Khalid Ibn al-Rashid
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052
Kudos: 1





	Book Commentary: The Wrath and the Dawn

  * OK, who is this father and son duo?
  * Oh, fun. They’re expecting a riot because of the Caliph’s order.
  * So, the father is General al-Khoury, and his son is Jalal. And the Caliph is Khalid.
  * And Khalid is the douchebag who marries a woman a day then kills her the next morning.
  * So, yeah. This is fun. And another one of those “concept = great/execution = shit” things.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
